Nephilim
Nephilim '''a.k.a. '''The Fallen Ones '''or Dark Angels', are the children of human women and the angels, who initially appear to be perfectly normal humans. They rarely contract any childhood diseases, however, and sometime between the ages of twelve and eighteen they experience amazing psychic abilities. By the time he reaches adulthood (at which time the Nephilim’s dual nature becomes evident). Their strength and other physical attributes become superhuman, and they recover from injuries at an amazing rate; even lost limbs can be regrown quickly unless their bodies are severely burned. Although they can be killed through mundane means, it is difficult to do so. Furthermore, their aging process stops sometime after their early twenties, and from then on the Nephilim may continue to live forever (the oldest known Nephilim are over ten thousand years old). Powers Although outwardly they appear to be ordinary humans, the Nephilim possess all the abilities inherent from the father but to an elevated degree, as well as other, more special abilities that most nephilim are incapable of seeing visions of the future, sensing emotions, and control over holy fire, enhances their physical attributes granted them superior strength, speed, agility and endurance. '''Mysticism:' Nephilim possess the ‘supernatural’ sense of the having knowledge, intuition and awareness of God. They have a heightened awareness of their surroundings and sense the supernatural in their presence. They possess an amount of knowledge and have an eidetic memory. They can even acheive natural proficiencies with all kinds of weaponry and combatant styles. This ability even allows them to speak and understand various languages spontaneously. The nephilim are completely immuned to psychics, magic or anything supernatural. Precognition: Nephilim have the supernatural ability to receive prophetic visions, revelations or warnings of impending danger through their dreams. Telepathy: ''' Nephilim have the ability to transfer information from one mind to another and to read the minds and thoughts to humans and animals without the aid of physical communication. '''Healing: Nephilim have the ability to cause other individuals to completely recovery from injuries, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and even diseases in a matter of seconds, or they could restore enough life-force to rejuvenate vitality of those who are tired or nearly-dead.This ability also allows them to kill and exorcise demons by placing their hand upon their forehead. This even has the ability to purify the souls of those affected by demons. And they have the ability to redeem the souls of those who deserve forgiveness or punishment. Pyrokinesis: '''Nephilim have the power over holy fire. They can spontaneously combust, generate and manipulate fire. They have the power of extinguishing fire and throwing fire, bombarding their opponent with fireballs in varying intensity and size, and they can create large wildfires and infernos with a thought. They can manipulate the temperature of an object by thoughts, melting it by adding it to its heat or making it brittle by taking away the objects heat. They can use pure divine energy to release bursts of divine light '''Longevity: Nephilim are extremely long lived and age at a pace much slower than that of a human being. Superhuman Strength: Nephilim's muscular structure is exceptionally dense and powerful. They are capable of lifting as much as five times their body weight, jumping and leaping incredible distances and heights and overpowering any human or supernatural being individual they engage in combat. This improved strength not only makes a nephilim extremely formidable in hand-to-hand combat, but also allows them to punch and kick through doors, walls, plywood and thin metal, snap a human's spinal column with merely thumb and forefinger, knock an ordinary person unconscious with one solid blow to the head and lift and carry large and heavy objects, weapons, and combat gear with relative ease. Superhuman Speed: Nephilim can run and move at speeds that are far beyond the physical limits of even the finest human athlete. They can maneuver at speeds of at least 100kph, allowing them to easily outrun any human, accelerating vehicles, and are capable of blurring, which makes it nearly impossible for the human eye to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed. The reflexes of a nephilim are similarly enhanced and are far greater than normal. In combination with their speed, their reflexes allow them to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire. Superhuman Agility: Nephilim agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are equal to, or in most cases beyond, the natural physical limits of even a Olympic athlete. Nephilim are extremely limber and their tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's. They can also easily perform any complicated sequence of gymnastics stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs at speeds and angles that would be highly difficult or impossible for a ordinary human. Superhuman Endurance: Nephilim's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. Although they can still be damaged and killed by knives, stabbing weapons, bullets, shrapnel, and kinetic impact, their bodies hold together much better than normal. They can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a opponent of similar or greater physical strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Nephilim's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows them to exert themselves for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair them. At their peak, a healthy, uninjured nephilim can exert themselves for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in their blood begins to weaken their muscles. Rapid Regeneration: Nephilim are enable repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. The speed of regeneration is usually dependant on how severe their injury is. Standard cuts and wounds tend to heal very fast, while larger wounds can take longer. Their enhanced metabolism provides them with highly efficient immune system, which renders them immune against all known diseases, infections and alcohol. 'Weakness' Part Human: '''Nephilim are still half human and still experience human weaknesses. They're stronger than any other being, expect the angels can easily overpower other angels, deities (other than God himself), humans, and other creatures with their might. '''Demonic Possession: '''The nephilim's human half can be overshadow by demons. Unless their angel half is strong enough, they might be able to destroy the demon from the inside of their body. '''Overuse Of Energy: The more nephilim use pyrokinesis or healing abilities, the more they drain their life-force. It can lead to fatigue in the form of nosebleeds or passing out from over-exertion. 'Known Nephilim' Aaron Corbett Nick Lares Jake Grey Vincent James Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Hybrids